


Powerless

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder is not a babysitting service for powered people's nonpowered best friends. He doesn't mind having Ando dropped off at his lab, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

Everyone reacts to it differently.

\---

Noah's relieved that he doesn't have the genetic marker. He prefers being 'one of us' to 'one of them'. He has no problem with specials, at least the ones who behave themselves, but he never wished to be one.

\---

Ando is jealous, when he finally believes. Everything that he and Hiro have done together, dragging each other along on equal terms, seems to pale in the wake of Hiro's revelation.

He doesn't need to stop time, or teleport. He doesn't want to be immortal. All Ando wants is to be as special to Hiro as Hiro is to him.

\---

Mohinder is fascinated by abilities. Those who have them, the genetic marker that causes them, their manifestations and differences and evolutions. He's fascinated, until he's intimidated, and then he's hungry for that power: a way to fight back, to protect himself and the few people he loves.

\---

"How did you get here?" Mohinder asks. He's not all that surprised to walk into his lab and find Ando Masahashi looking glum, head propped on the back of a chair.

"Hiro left me. He said I was safer here." Ando sighs, sad brown eyes looking up as Mohinder shrugs off his coat and unwinds his scarf. "I told him not to, but he said you probably wouldn't mind... I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Mohinder says, all too familiar with the helpless feeling of being manipulated by those with powers. "It's all right. Do you want something to drink?"

He wasn't getting anywhere with his research anyhow. At least, that's Mohinder's excuse to himself when he catches himself matching Ando on their third shot-- where'd the vodka come from, anyway?-- sitting cross-legged on the bed in the raised corner of the loft.

"He doesn't even see how mean he's being," Ando says, looking down at his hands, into the empty beaker doubling as a shot glass. He looks so sad, and all Mohinder can think is _just one smile?_ as he tips Ando's chin and kisses him with warm, vodka-sharp lips.

The sound Ando makes is lovely, all shock and then submission-- this man who's so willing to be told what to do, and Mohinder wants to tell him to relax and stop worrying, except he can't do those things himself, either. Instead he keeps kissing Ando, pressing him back against the bed by slow inches, one hand behind his head and one leg pressing between Ando's.

"It's okay," he tells Ando, not sure what he means at this point except in the most general sense. "Right?"

"Yeah," Ando sighs, one hand wrapped in Mohinder's shirt and keeping him held close. He shifts, arches his hips, and has no room in himself for jealousy toward Hiro when there's so much wanting for Mohinder filling his chest. Warm and unhurried, he searches until he finds skin, the small of Mohinder's back under his shirt, rising up his spine, skimming over to his ribs.

They fail at shedding their clothes: Mohinder's shirt caught on one arm, Ando's pants never making it past his calves, laughing into each other's mouths for the easy joy of it as they slide together, heat against heat, hard against each other's stomachs and damp with precome and the help of messily licked hands.

Ando's fingers dig into Mohinder's ass when he comes, breath catching on a soft "ah!" Mohinder watches his eyes close, the slackness of his almost-pretty mouth, and he buries his face against Ando's shoulder when he comes a few rolls of his hips later.

"You're welcome here any time you get sick of tagging along with Hiro," he murmurs in Ando's ear, dragging a tired sweet laugh from him. After a quick cleanup, Mohinder tugs his shirt on properly again and leaves Ando to doze on the bed while he checks his email.

_Suresh-  
Don't mess with the time traveler's friend. Do you really want a velociraptor in your lab next time?  
-B_

...so much for debugging his lab. Mohinder locks the front door and joins Ando on the bed, pleased when Ando rolls against him, warm and sleep-soft and clinging. If the time traveler doesn't want Mohinder to take care of his friend, maybe he shouldn't leave his friend looking so sad in Mohinder's lab.


End file.
